1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile sunroof apparatus.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-114924 discloses a conventional example of a sunroof apparatus having opening/closing panels separated in the longitudinal direction of an automobile (see paragraphs [0010] to [0015]). The publication discloses a technique for enhancing a sealing capability between two weatherstrips in closed and butted state where one of the weatherstrips formed on one of the panels has a hollow structure, and the other one of the weatherstrips formed on the other one of the panels has a solid structure.
Preferably, a section of the weatherstrip which is to be butted against a roof of a vehicle should have a hollow structure because the section to be butted must be elastically deformed to a tolerable degree in order to enhance sealing capability therebetween. The aforementioned publication discloses a technique of providing a solid structure to a portion of the weatherstrip of the other one of the panels which is to be butted against the one of the panels, and providing a hollow structure to a portion of the weatherstrip which is to be butted against the roof of the vehicle.
However, it is disadvantageous to provide two different, i.e., a hollow structure and a solid structure in one piece of weatherstrip because a mold for producing a weatherstrip tends to be complex.